<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>15 days of kisses by fleeting_fantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501466">15 days of kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy'>fleeting_fantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Birthday Fluff, Dare, Drunk Kissing, Drunkenness, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gambling, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, Lots and lots and lots of kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, No beta we die like lilith, Rough Kissing, Sick Character, Sloppy Makeouts, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, birthday kisses, frustrated kisses, not much else to tag besides kisses, slight dubcon??, slight nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of sweet 'n spicy kiss prompts for June, Lucifer's birthday month</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. good morning kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer first began to stir from his sleep at the feeling of warm lips pressing against the nape of his neck. His breath stilled for a moment, eyes remaining closed as his consciousness came back little by little with every subsequent kiss he felt you press against his neck before you buried your face in his hair, arms tightening around his waist and pulling him closer to spoon him properly. Though he wasn’t often in this position and figured he must’ve shifted around in his sleep, he quite enjoyed the feeling of your smaller form holding him so tightly. After all, Lucifer was so busy most of the time that physical affection between the two of you was scarce, sometimes for an entire week, though he always tried to make it up to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Luci, I know you’re awake,” he heard you coo, having shifted until your lips brushed against his ear. You kissed it gently and giggled, clearly amused at how he stiffened from your accusation. “Your brothers are going to barge in if you keep taking your sweet time, especially since I’m not letting you go without my share of kisses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your demanding tone tore a chuckle from Lucifer’s throat as he shifted around in his bed until he faced you, propping his head up with one arm. “Mmh, you’re quite insistent this morning aren’t you?” he said with a yawn, “did last night’s barrage of kisses not satisfy you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer watched as you shifted closer to him, hands finding their way from his silk pajamas to his cheeks, cupping them and brushing your nose against his. He relished in the intimacy and pressed his forehead comfortably against yours, watching you closely as your eyes closed and lips curled with a hint of mischief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve enjoyed kissing you while you pretended to sleep a little more if I didn’t want you to kiss me until I can’t think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Lucifer asked slowly, drawing out the question in a way that made you shiver with delight. His thumb brushed against your bottom lip, tracing the familiar path that intoxicated him in many ways. “Well, then, I’ll make sure to leave you more than satisfied before the House of Lamentation burns to the ground without our presence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment his lips touched yours in a searing kiss, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. drunk kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On particularly stressful days, a bottle of the finest demonus was Lucifer’s best friend. Whether he was saddled with work from Diavolo or forced to clean up the mess his brothers made with their latest antics, along with keeping up with his studies, the workload on the first-born’s plate was always piled high. Though Lucifer was more than aware of the risks he took by indulging in alcohol even as an elite demon, he couldn’t help but turn to the substance that helped soothe his nerves and numb his stress during particularly rough nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was no exception. The deep crease in his brows smoothened out only for a moment with every sip of his drink and the relief he gained only further inhibited his rationality. It got to the point where Lucifer was almost stumbling over his own two feet to go to his secret cabinet of stashed liquor to grab another bottle, muttering incoherently about how he still had too much work to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it down, Lucifer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s heart jumped, not expecting to have been caught, much less snuck up on, and by you, no less. He grimaced, knowing you were right, and set the bottle back down in its rightful place, closing and locking the hidden door before standing up straight, putting on a composed façade. “I didn’t hear you come in, my love,” though his words weren’t slurred, they were slower than normal. Lucifer licked his lips, the remnants of demonus’ unique taste soothing the urge he felt to pop open another bottle, for a moment at least. “Did you come to fetch me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You crossed your arms and looked at him sternly. It was extremely rare for Lucifer to be scolded, though you figured it was an appropriate enough reaction to finding him, drunk out of his mind, slugging around his office. You leaned against his desk, the small of your back pressing against the wood. “Lucifer, you should know better than to let yourself get this drunk,” you began, glaring at the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer inched closer ever-so slowly, testing the waters as his eyes glued themselves to your form, eating you up wholly. He was insatiable normally, and with his self-restraint demolished by the alcohol, he wanted nothing more than to pounce on you, looking so delicious on his desk like that. Your words went in one ear and out the other, the pounding in his head along with the primal desires that made his blood run hot all culminated into the licentious smirk that grew all too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the slight stutter in your words, the way your fingers gripped your sleeve a little tighter, how your eyes went from stern and glaring to darting nervously, the effects he had on you were all too familiar, even in his intoxicated state. Lucifer watched as you tried to keep up with your scolding, pressing yourself further into the table as he drew closer, trapping you against the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer—” you squeaked, voice much softer than you would’ve liked. He towered over you, and as much as you liked it, you also wanted to be somewhat responsible. But when he acted this way, it was difficult to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon didn’t say a word, choosing instead to steal your next comment away with a messy, drunken kiss. Lucifer’s leather fingers stroked your cheek, cupping your face and pulling you in deeper into the strange yet intoxicating taste of his lips, stained with the deep color of demonus. He kissed you until your lungs burned, making your head spin with his lips, his free hand roaming from your knee to your thigh to your hip, squeezing your skin gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lucifer finally pulled away with a smug expression, a look you knew all too well meant that this wasn’t over quite yet, you let yourself melt into his embrace. Scolding him could come later. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. secret kiss/accidentally witnessed kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer’s steely gaze darted around rather frantically as he observed the empty hallways for any signs of life. He felt silly, agreeing to your sly proposition to sneak out of study hall for a few minutes to spend some well-deserved time together. He was the Avatar of Pride, the meticulous first-born, Diavolo’s right-hand man, and yet, here he was, waiting anxiously for your arrival. Lucifer couldn’t deny how much the idea of being able to spend even a few minutes with you in peace without the fear of interruption thrilled him, to the point of him acting like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mammon </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people, sneaking out of class… but one misdemeanor wouldn’t hurt, especially for a top student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tense shoulders relaxed when he heard you approach him, his leather-clad hand resting over his racing heart as he turned to face you. Your flushed cheeks and bright grin betrayed your excitement, doing something like this with someone most would call a prude. Lucifer wasted no time taking your wrist, pulling you closer to him before pressing you against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late,” you whispered with a giggle directed at his enthusiasm, fingers coming up to tangle in his soft hair. “Did you wait long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer didn’t skip a beat, trailing his lips from your temple down to your neck, pressing fleeting kisses on every inch of exposed skin as you spoke. “Far longer than I would’ve liked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His response made you laugh and Lucifer couldn’t get enough of the delightful sound, though he knew your time together was short at best. Someone would be sent to find you two eventually, so he had to keep things moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nipped your jawline, not aiming to stake his claim against your skin just yet, only aiming to ease you into the mood as he made his way to your lips. They were slightly parted, wanting, waiting, eager to feel his own. Lucifer didn’t make you wait long, seizing them for himself as he pressed you further against the wall, one hand coming up next to your head for support while the other cradled your chin, keeping your lips locked. He tilted his head ever so slightly, swallowing all the little whines you made just for him as his teeth teased your bottom lip, threatening to bruise it in the passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as he was about to answer the shy tongue that you used to urge him to take things further, the sound of a camera and the subsequent string of curses that followed induced his fury, instantly knowing who that voice belonged to. He pulled away from you, taking a step back as his demonic form shook the perpetrator to the core. It was difficult for you to see, but Lucifer’s growl confirmed your suspicions. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Maaaaaammmooooooonnn……..” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Lucifer, I’m sorry, I’ll delete it, waIT—!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. impatient kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I understand. I’ll have it done by the end of this week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your glare directed itself at the D.D.D. in Lucifer’s hand, though you were still breathing heavily from the barrage of kisses that Lucifer had given you just moments before his cell began to ring. You shifted on his lap, fisting his shirt and pressing yourself a little more intently against him. It was only natural that you were peeved— you two were just getting somewhere good, hours after everyone had gone to bed in the House of Lamentation, only for it to be interrupted, as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s steady voice didn’t dare betray the intimate position you two were in, nor did it betray the threatening squeeze on your thigh and narrowed gaze, warning you of what was to come if you continued to defy his instructions to sit patiently on his lap until he was finished. Lucifer continued to speak on the phone, but the way he held you let you know that you had his full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t in the mood to play nice, however, especially not after several articles of clothing have already been removed from both your persons, tossed aside without a care in the world. Your fingers dragged down Lucifer’s chest, deftly unbuttoning his top, pushing the material aside to expose his neck and collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gloved fingers grabbed your wrist a little too roughly, trying to get his point across as he glared sternly at you. “No, that won’t be a problem at all,” the hint of a growl leaving his throat as he spoke to Diavolo sent a shiver straight down your spine. Still, Lucifer let go of your wrist, leaving you free to roam your fingers around his torso once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since you were sure that you were already going to be punished as soon as the call ended, you decided to condemn yourself further. You leaned in close, rolling your hips against his and smiling as a soft sigh passed his lips, which thankfully went unnoticed by Diavolo. Your lips ghosted against Lucifer’s jawline, leaving gentle butterfly kisses down his neck and collar as your hands finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and sliding your hands against his chest, taking your time as you knew how talkative Diavolo could be. You felt every curve and divot of his torso, admiring how muscular he was, considering he spent most of his time slaving away over paperwork. Your mouth kept itself occupied making a rather nice mark against his pale skin, even though it would be gone the next day, before moving on to do the same right next to his Adam’s apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s grip on his D.D.D. tightened to the point where he nearly cracked it, the restraint he had quickly falling away as you continued to kiss and touch him. He wasn’t even paying attention to what Diavolo was saying anymore. “My apologies,” Lucifer began, lying through his teeth, “it seems that Mammon is beginning to cause a fuss again. I’ll report to you tomorrow. Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even a second later did you find yourself with your back against Lucifer’s desk with your hands pinned over your head, with a very frustrated demon glaring right down at you. You couldn’t help but wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer with a teasing bite of your bottom lip, the anticipation of what he would do to you for your transgression exciting every nerve in your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer couldn’t hold himself back from kissing you roughly after a sight like that, teeth crashing against each other. “I thought I told you,” he began, breathing heavily, “to sit and wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>patiently</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His free hand grabbed your chin, forcing your eyes on him. The crimson in his eyes seemed to glow as his horns and wings emerged from his body. “I didn’t realize just how badly you wanted to be punished tonight, but since you’re so insistent on it, well,” Lucifer licked his lips as he leaned down, dragging his teeth against the lobe of your ear.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. argument kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re not listening to me, Lucifer!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer scowled at you as you raised your voice, his demonic form emphasizing his unbridled rage. He gripped the sleeve of his shirt tightly, keeping his hands occupied so as to not do something rash over an argument as callous as this. It shouldn’t have escalated as much as it did in the first place, but now that it has, neither of you would back down. “Why would I listen to such a pathetic excuse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s the truth, whether your stubborn ass wants to acknowledge it or not!” you threw your hands up in frustration, adrenaline rushing loudly in your ears. “I can’t believe you’d doubt me like this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven wings on Lucifer ruffled as he set his jaw, glaring down at your defiant form. “I have eons more experience than you do, or have you forgotten that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do not try to speak to me as if you know Cerberus better than I do,” though he did not yell, his stern tone sent a shiver down your spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, you refused to give in so easily. “Just because you’ve trained him under a strict thumb doesn’t mean he doesn’t want affection! And I’m the only one who’s been giving it to him!” You watched his face twitch with envy, something you didn’t often see on the avatar of pride, and began to speculate the reason behind his scolding and this subsequent argument was less about Cerberus potentially hurting you or getting too soft, and more about Lucifer being jealous that you were giving so much love to Cerberus when you could be giving it to him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer didn’t dare say a word on that end, though, continuing to berate your lack of consideration for the demonic hound’s natural demeanor. He shut his eyes tightly, nostrils flaring with fury, clearly trying to steady his own emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that you decided to act on impulse, not a care in the world for what potential consequences there may be for what you were about to do. You grabbed Lucifer’s crisp black tie and tugged him down without warning, smashing your lips against his and swallowing the crude words that flew out of his mouth in shock. Your free hand tangled itself in his hair, yanking it as you deepened the kiss. “That was for scolding me when I wasn’t in the wrong,” you whispered against his lips before he took control of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to regret doing that,” Lucifer growled, gripping your chin tightly before kissing you roughly, his pent up frustration lighting your nerves. He bit your bottom lip abruptly as he kissed you, silently demanding that you opened your mouth for him. There was no room to defy him this time, he moved far too fast, stealing your breath and swallowing your resistance whole. Lucifer was in no mood to play around. “That was for trying to distract me from your punishment,” he mimicked, admiring his handiwork, from your unfocused eyes to your rapid heartbeat, though he wasn’t satisfied yet. You may have started this war, but he would end it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. birthday kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Lucifer,” you cooed, wrapping your arms around his waist from behind and burying your face in the material of his vest. “You’re up super early, and you’re still making food? Why not leave it for another one of your brothers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer chuckled softly, resting his clean hand on yours while he stirred the bubbling pot, making breakfast for everyone before they woke up. “Thank you, my dear,” he looked over his shoulder and smiled softly as you held him tightly. “But it isn’t a problem. This is actually a nice opportunity for some peace and quiet… though I suppose now that you’re here, I won’t get either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can leave, if you want. I’ve gotta get your gift from my room anyways,” you exclaimed hurriedly, attempting to pull away from the demon only to be stopped by that gentle hand on yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stay. I want you here. You wouldn’t deny me that on my birthday, would you?” Lucifer teased, amused by your hasty effort to retreat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit the inside of your cheek, heart fluttering from his words. “No…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Lucifer gently pried you off of him before patting the countertop next to the stove. “Sit here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You obeyed without a second thought, hoisting yourself on the counter and letting your feet swing naturally as you got situated. Your eyes drifted to Lucifer as a comfortable silence emerged between the two of you, watching him cook and look unfairly elegant in the process. Lucifer caught you staring at him and smiled when he met your gaze, finding it cute how you averted your eyes almost immediately out of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we are,” Lucifer muttered to no one in particular as he set the stove to a simmer. “Now we just have to let it sit for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we can’t exactly leave the kitchen unattended. If Beelzebub smells the food and comes down to find the source, we had better be here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true…” You pondered for a moment, kicking your feet and nibbling on your bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Luci, come here for a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He looked at you quizzically as he pulled the sleeves of his shirt back down to its proper place. Still, did what you asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got close enough to you, you leaned over and pulled him in by his hips until he was almost flush against you, moving your hands to his neck while your legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him there. “I was thinking,” you began slowly, wondering how to put it, “maybe I should get a head start on your birthday gift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Lucifer’s hands braced themselves on either side of your lap, leaning in with a coy smirk, enjoying the idea. “And what might that be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You licked your lips for a moment before leaning in to give him an awfully short yet sweet kiss. “I’ll give you a kiss,” you spaced your words with more kisses, never enough for Lucifer yet always taking his breath away, “for every year you’ve been alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After nearly ten short kisses, Lucifer pulled away completely and laughed. “My love, do you realize what you’re saying? I’m roughly an eon old. You’ll be kissing me nonstop for the rest of your life, and well beyond it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all,” you interjected, pulling Lucifer down for another kiss, smiling as he reciprocated it, getting the rhythm you were setting. “But I guess we’d better get to work on it, then. So shut up and kiss me, birthday boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer chuckled at your demand, cupping your cheeks and brushing his lips against yours. “I love you,” he smiled as he kissed you this time, lingering a little longer than your other kisses and making a disgruntled noise when you broke away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for the two of you, you were so engrossed in your gentle makeout session that Beel indeed found the source of the delicious smell, and as you were distracted, slipped into the kitchen and stole the pot full of food, consuming it all without hesitation. He was hungry, after all, but Lucifer couldn’t stay mad at him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sick kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nngh…” You rolled around in bed, simultaneously shivering and sweating underneath the thick covers. Your vision was a little hazy and the pounding in your head made it difficult to think. You couldn’t look at your D.D.D., your body refused to sleep, you couldn’t get out of bed, it was miserable. Everyone was in class by this time, so it wasn’t a surprise that no one was here to keep you company either, though Lucifer did promise to come back around lunch and take care of you. At least Levi let you borrow a few of his anime CDs to keep you company, filling the room with noises that you couldn’t quite pay attention to, yet helped time fly by a little faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft knock at your door that you almost didn’t hear. You turned your head, giving your savior a gentle smile. Lucifer closed the door with his foot, a tray of soup and medicine in hand clearly meant for you. He watched sympathetically as you slowly sat up on your bed. “I’m sorry for leaving you here,” Lucifer spoke slowly, letting you process his words, “I hope you feel somewhat better.” He sat himself next to you on your bed, putting the tray in his lap. He peeled off his gloves and set aside his blazer, rolling up his sleeves before leaning over to check and see if your temperature had gone down at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic was an odd sensation, though not one you’ve never felt before. As his fingertips brushed along your hot skin, infused with a level of magic you doubted even Solomon had, you found yourself craving the way it cooled you down and relieved some of the pain. Lucifer had mentioned it to you how he wouldn’t be able to heal your fever with magic before, but still, the temporary repose was something you were extremely grateful for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer watched your eyes flutter shut and how you leaned into his touch. He hated not being able to do much more for you, considering how you managed to snag a nasty Devildom flu as a human. Lucifer pulled his hands away from you for a brief moment, setting tray on the floor, before he cupped your cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” you pleaded, the heat returning to your body. You scooted closer to him and loosely gripped his lapel, keeping yourself steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly, though pity laced itself in his tone. Lucifer wasn’t a fan of seeing you so weak and weary, but he couldn’t deny you when you were like this. He pressed his lips to your forehead in a soft kiss, reeling away almost immediately when he heard you whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tugged his lapel. “N-No, please don’t stop,” you breathed out, staring at him with glossy eyes. “It was helping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Alright.” Lucifer leaned back in and brushed his lips across the spot he kissed, tingling with magic, waiting for your reaction. He felt you shudder, but you relaxed soon after, so he figured it would be alright to continue to kiss you. Lucifer spared no inch of your skin, moving his hands down to your neck and shoulders as his lips came to replace them. He moved from cheek to cheek, eyelid to eyelid, to the tip of your nose and the corners of your mouth, pleased with the soft sighs that escaped you. “Enough?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made a disgruntled noise, clearly asking for more. Lucifer smiled, comfortingly rubbing your shoulder. “As you wish, but then you need to eat and rest, understood.” Still, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to spend a few more minutes with you, even if it means he’ll be late to class, so maybe he could spare some more kisses for you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. reward kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to @catpawsnoclaws for this incredible suggestion!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a spring in your step and an ecstatic expression, anyone in the House of Lamentation could guess why you were so thrilled. You passed all your midterms with flying colors, thanks to the help of the brothers, but most especially, Lucifer. Though Lucifer’s other brothers may not have the same cheery attitudes at the moment—Mammon and Leviathan quickly come to mind—it didn’t stop you from gleefully rushing over to Lucifer’s study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt the first-born was busy; he always was, after all. Yet you refused to deter from your path, knocking only once on his door and not even bothering to wait for him to answer before you opened the door with a grin brighter than the sun. “Lucifer!” you exclaimed, rushing in with your results in hand, haphazardly closing the door and going so fast towards him you nearly toppled over the poor demon sitting on one of the red plush chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer didn’t seem very concerned, though. Any potential scolding melted away from his tongue when he saw how genuinely happy you were. A steady arm held you close, letting you regain your balance before reaching in front of him to put down his cooling cup of coffee. “What is it?” he asked, though he had an idea of what it was already. After all, he’s made plans for this evening to string up Mammon and interrogate him about his shoddy grades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I passed! I can’t believe I passed!” You placed the paper in Lucifer’s awaiting hands, almost vibrating with energy. It was an unusual sight, seeing you so lively, but one Lucifer enjoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” the corners of Lucifer’s mouth curled upwards, pleased with your success as a part of the exchange program, and simply proud of your achievements as the person most precious to him outside of his family. “Seems like you were worried over nothing, hm?” Lucifer chuckled, setting the paper next to his coffee. “I’m very pleased.” He raised his hand and you leaned into it, a little embarrassed at the way he tenderly stroked your cheek. “Good work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart fluttered with joy at his praise. Your own hand came up to cover his own, keeping it there as you smiled, wondering if your heart would jump out of your chest. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Luci.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t the one who took the exam for you. It was entirely your own abilities,” Lucifer retorted, though you could see he did take pride in how well he helped prepare you for those exams. “I’d reckon you did as well as Satan, perhaps even better. That in itself deserves a reward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmf—?” Your eyes widened a bit as Lucifer’s hand moved to the back of your skull, cradling your head as he pulled you down to meet his lips in a gentle, chaste kiss. You melted in his arms, sinking down onto the couch with him as he continued to kiss you. He stroked your hair and you smiled against his lips, every second of that sweet kiss making your heart flip. You were the first one to pull away, face hot with embarrassment, and buried your face in the crook of the demon’s shoulder, seeking temporary refuge from his inevitable barrage of kisses. You just needed to psych yourself up is all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer laughed at your adorable response, continuing to run his fingers through your hair as you clung to him rather tightly. “You’d think that you’d wish for a longer reward than that,” he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just— I just need a minute is all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish. Take your time, I’ll make sure you aren’t left dissatisfied.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. comforting kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the delay for this chapter! we should be back on schedule today, though! <br/>thank you so much to @Amakusagi for the suggestion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft hiccups fell from your quivering lips as you kept your face buried in your knees, arms wrapped protectively around yourself as you sobbed quietly in the otherwise empty bedroom. At this point, you honestly couldn’t remember why you started crying your heart out in the first place. Too many little things piled up one after another and like a cracked dam, you broke. It happened sometimes even to the best of people, you knew that, especially since you really haven’t had a break since the moment you arrived in the Devildom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, you didn’t exactly want anyone to walk in on your pity party. Your tear-streaked cheeks and puffy eyes and runny nose were your burdens to bear and as much as you’d enjoy the comfort of another human, or in this case demon, you weren’t ready to open the door for anyone… except for perhaps, Lucifer. So you sat in otherwise silence, a cycle of crying your eyes out and then calming down, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand and letting it all out again, completely disregarding the soft buzzing of your phone beside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps you shouldn’t have been surprised when you heard knocking at your door, hasty and anxious. You glanced down at your phone, noticing the several missed calls you had from the brothers and reluctantly shuffled out of bed, figuring that they would break down the door if you didn’t answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” you asked, trying to keep your voice as even as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice from the other side of the door almost made you break down again. “It’s Lucifer,” he said, gentle and concerned. “May I come in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hesitated for a second, unsure of whether you wanted Lucifer of all people to see you like such a mess. It was equally likely that he wouldn’t let you refuse, and besides, as his lover, you wanted to trust him and open your heart completely to him. “Alright…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he heard the lock clicking open, Lucifer opened the door and quickly cupped your cheeks, searching all over you for signs of something. “Who did this to you?” he asked, a little rougher than he anticipated, but he had been tearing himself to pieces with worry ever since he saw your demeanor shift at school. This level of distraught hasn’t manifested in him for thousands of years, so it was understandable why he was a little harsh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one,” you mumbled, closing your eyes as he tilted your head back and forth, examining you, “it was just stress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer frowned at your words, a guilty look flashing in his crimson eyes. He was the one primarily in charge of your tasks as an exchange student. You always did everything he asked without complaint, but did he really overlook your wellbeing? “I’m sorry,” his shoulders sagged and he brought his face closer to yours, “I should’ve been more considerate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You were doing your job, I just never stopped when I should’ve…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer didn’t bother replying. He held you close, one arm wrapped around your waist protectively while the other stroked your hair. He kissed the top of your head as you began shaking in his embrace, hot tears falling onto his undoubtedly expensive clothing. He didn’t have much to say, knowing that he wasn’t the most sensitive person at times, and that you likely needed physical comfort right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” you sobbed against his clothes, gripping them tightly. “I’ve ruined them…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” Lucifer lifted his head from yours and tilted your face up to look at him. He leaned down and pressed gentle kisses against your wet cheeks, disrupting the flow and tasting salt against his lips. “You’re a priority far above mere cloth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” you mumbled, finally relaxing a smidge as he continued to kiss all over your face. “Can you stay with me a little longer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. distraction kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you once again to @catpawsnoclaws for the incredible suggestion!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’ll totally work this time! Trust me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at Mammon with doubt clear on your face, wondering how he could possibly be so confident in his plan when all of his previous ones had failed spectacularly. Not to mention how often he drags you into those doomed plans, as an accomplice, you end up completely sore from Lucifer’s punishments the following day. Yet, knowing all of this, that same childish deviousness that got you into trouble too many times to admit welled up inside of you once more and you reluctantly agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon grinned from ear to ear and slung an arm over your shoulders. “I knew I could count on ya!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So all I have to do is distract Lucifer, right?” you asked, cradling your own chin in thought. Lucifer was both extremely intuitive and perceptive, so it would be difficult to distract him at all, unless… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! I’ll leave that part to ya, though. Gotta worry ‘bout my own side of this,” Mammon pulled out his D.D.D., double checking the checklist he created when he began scheming this plot to steal back Goldie from Lucifer’s newest hiding spot. “Oh, shit, he’s early! That means the spell’s gone!” Mammon scrambled to put his phone away and patted your shoulder twice before high-tailing it towards his designated hiding spot. “I’m countin’ on ya! Don’t let the great Mammon down!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, though couldn’t help the soft smile that worked its way onto your face. He was ever the mess, but still, it was charming in its own way. You looked towards the room that Lucifer had just left from and licked your lips, figuring that it was better now or never. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luci!” you called out to him, rushing over with a skip in your step and a cheery expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned towards you, slipping his D.D.D. into his pocket and offered you a small smile. “Hello, my love. Were you waiting for me? I was just about to call.” Lucifer wouldn’t tell, but seeing you first-thing after an exhausting meeting was even better than the first sip of Demonus for the night. “Shall we walk back to the House of Lamentation together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit the inside of your cheek, hastily glancing in the direction where Mammon was, knowing that if you left right now, you’d pass by him. You needed to keep Lucifer here for as long as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Lucifer looked at you quizzically, perhaps already beginning to suspect something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” you stepped closer to him and slowly worked your hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him down. “I was thinking we could spend some time here, since there isn’t anyone around…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s tongue swiped out to wet his lips, his hands coming to its natural place on your hips and squeezing. “Perhaps I could indulge you for a moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled softly to cover up the butterflies in your stomach wrecking havoc, but you couldn’t tell whether that was because of the glimmer of lust in Lucifer’s eyes, or the anxiety of being an accomplice to Mammon’s plan. Still, you pulled him down a little further and kissed him firmly, melting into his embrace as he swiftly took control of the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head a little, brushing his tongue against your lips and smirked in satisfaction, one hand coming up to cradle the back of your head as he deepened the kiss, rendering you breathless, but not letting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes were closed, so you didn’t notice the way Lucifer stared directly at Mammon as the avatar of Greed as he kissed you until your head spun. Still, you gently patted his chest once you felt your lungs begin to burn, letting him know that you needed air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you two parted, the devilish smile that was on his face and the way he held you a little tighter made you shiver. Lucifer’s lips brushed against the shell of your ear as he spoke, low and dangerous. “It seems like you haven’t learned your lesson about not participating in Mammon’s schemes, hm? I suppose punishment is in order… I suspect you won’t let me down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed hard as Lucifer’s touch was suddenly completely gone, and he was walking away, clearly aiming for the main perpetrator, leaving you dizzy at RAD with flushed cheeks and bruised lips, legs quaking with anticipation and anxiety at whatever Lucifer would whip up as punishment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. injury kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on Lucifer's "Colorful Panic" Devilgram!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh dear,” Simeon muttered as he gently examined your injured ankle, “it’s a little swollen. You must’ve twisted it.” He set your foot back down as gently as he could and stood up, facing a very concerned Lucifer, who had carried you to the first-aid station after you hurt yourself in the race. “Don’t worry, Luci. It’s nothing too serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” Lucifer grumbled, displeasure creasing his brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you had such a worried look in your eyes that I thought it might help you relax a bit,” the charming angel chuckled, keeping his composure light and warm. It was hard to imagine those two together in the Celestial Realm, as close as brothers, but you wished you could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In any case,” Lucifer sighed knowing he wouldn’t be able to win, “I don’t get worried over minor injuries such as this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally interjected, a toothy grin on your face that clearly hinted towards Lucifer’s blatant lie. “Oh, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehehe, you call it a minor injury, yet you brought them all the way here because of it,” Simeon joined you in pointing out the contradictions in Lucifer’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your joint teasing didn’t get very far, as Lucifer dodged the accusations with a change of topic, earning himself a light chiding from Simeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As those long-lost friends chatted, you couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy as the memories of Lucifer’s protectiveness and caring nature when he realized you were injured due to antics from the other members of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Formerly Anti-Lucifer Club</span>
  </em>
  <span> resurfaced. He continued to surprise you, from the moment you stepped foot into RAD, you thought you had him figured out. You thought you had them all figured out. But you were wrong, and you loved learning about the sides that they didn’t often show to the world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For being demons,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were all rather sweet. Especially Lucifer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were so lost in thought that you hadn’t even noticed that Simeon was finished taping up your ankle until he gently patted your knee as he stood back up. “All right, done,” he smiled, “How does it feel? It’s not too tight, is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Simeon turned his head to look over at Lucifer, who was standing patiently with his arms crossed. “By the way, are you two planning to sit out the rest of the race?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to try and walk the rest of the way!” You answered before Lucifer could, knowing he would choose to stay and let you rest, but you didn’t want to miss this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, after all, you were only here for a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simeon took a moment to look you over, making sure you weren’t trying to hide anything from him before he softened up and nodded in approval. “Alright, let me go get you something to help. I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer frowned, shaking his head a bit. “You’re better off just calling it a day, don’t you think? After all, if we return, we’ll have to deal with everyone being annoying again. You’re a rather strong demon magnet, from the other racers to the staff. Everyone gets far too fresh with you, yet you act as if you don’t even mind.” His tone slowly spiralled into something you easily recognized as envy, which stunned you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer, is it just me, or are you jealous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of stunned silence, Lucifer’s eyebrows knitted together as he blushed. “What if I am?” he gruffly asked, not intending to have been called out. He was glad Simeon wasn’t there, at the very least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute,” you laughed softly, coaxing Lucifer to lean down closer to you before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnn…” he thought about it for a moment, but couldn’t find any reason to object. “Fine. If you insist on finishing the race, I won’t stop you.” Lucifer kneeled and took your bandaged foot in his hands. “But in exchange, I want you to swear not to leave my side. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I don’t know if I can make any promises,” you teased, running your fingers through Lucifer’s soft hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, though smiled at your response. “Pff, sounds like you’re asking to be punished. Regardless…” Lucifer kissed your ankle softly, letting his lips linger on the bandage and letting his low-level magic work its way through you. “This should help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was your turn to be flustered, stunned at the intimate look in his eyes and smile on his mouth, still holding onto your leg as a silence blanketed over the two of you. From the corner of your eye, you saw Simeon with a blank stare, holding a small bag undoubtedly filled with things to make sure you’re able to complete the race. You blushed a darker hue, covering your face with your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk the rest of the way, run the rest of the way, give up and go home… whatever you choose to do is fine with me,” Simeon sounded uncomfortable as he set the bag down next to you. “But could you please stop flirting in front of me? Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps just to spite him, or as revenge for calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luci</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lucifer set your foot down and pulled your hands away before kissing you firmly, lingering a second too long for comfort, and Simeon cleared his throat in response, walking away before the image burned itself into his mind. “There we are,” he chuckled, breath fanning against your lips. “Now let’s go get you to the finish line, then clean you up.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. rainy kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the late chapter again! Next one will be uploaded later today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You rested your head against Lucifer’s shoulder as he read a book in a language you didn’t recognize, holding his hand and smiling as he lazily brushed his gloved thumb against your knuckles. It was a spontaneous decision to come out into the deep woods this late at night with the eldest brother, but you were pleased with how it was turning out. Something so casual and warm made your heart flutter, considering peace like this wasn’t common in the House of Lamentation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, your eyes drifted upwards, looking between the clouds. On a night like this, you had hoped to see the vast night sky, but you were instead greeted with dark, looming clouds. But it wouldn’t be a terrible thing to be stuck in the rain. A bubble of childish glee swelled up in your chest at the thought of dancing in the rain, having fun in ways Lucifer would never usually approve of or do himself. Now that you two were completely alone, you figured he would loosen up a bit more, let his guard down a little, even if it’s just to indulge you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first drop of rain hit your nose and you smiled in delight, catching the attention of Lucifer as you sat up and stretched. “What is it, love?” he asked, setting the bookmark between the pages and closing the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s starting to rain,” you couldn’t hide the glee in your voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked up quizzically, not noticing the rain until it began to pick up speed, falling hard and fast, almost immediately drenching the two of you. “We need to head back,” he began, already beginning to rapidly pack things up, but you put your hands on his shoulders and shook your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, hold on, let’s have some fun.” Your fingers worked on his coat, pushing the undoubtedly heavy material off of his shoulders and ran your fingers through his sopping hair, pushing it back and watching how his bangs fell back into place. He’s unfairly sexy, especially when he’s wet, but this was just another opportunity for you to admire him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s eyebrows knitted together, confused. The rain didn’t exactly bother him, seeing the way your clothes clung to your skin and the water seeped in, revealing more than he’d ever let anyone else see. “Some fun?” he repeated. “I hardly think this is an appropriate place or time to have sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed at his bluntness, quickly shaking your head and putting your hands up in a defensive position. “No, no! That’s not what I meant. I just… want to dance in the rain with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a human thing?” Lucifer asked, partially amused, partially bewildered. “Won’t you fall ill if you remain in the rain for too long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Besides, we’ll take a warm shower together when we get back anyways. So come on,” you tugged on Lucifer’s hand, pulling him up. “And I think you owe me a proper dance, anyways, since the last time we danced together you threatened me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t argue with that,” he chuckled and took you up on your offer, pulling you close to him as he stood, his other hand seeking out your waist and holding it tenderly. Lucifer immediately began to lead your songless dance, stepping back and guiding you with gentle movements, turning and swaying. You smiled brighter than the sun and he couldn’t help but feel the same warmth, even as the rain poured and soaked the two of you to your bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer spun you around and watched as you laughed joyfully, droplets of water flying off of you before he caught you, pulling you in closer than before. You snaked your hands behind his neck, clasping them, while he pressed his forehead to yours and kept both hands firmly on your waist. “In all my years, I never would’ve imagined that I would be dancing in the rain with a human, especially one that I love as dearly as I do you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be such a sap sometimes,” you teased, but seeing Lucifer actually enjoy himself in such a casual setting was such an incredible experience that you savored every moment. You couldn’t stop yourself pulling him in for a romantic kiss as you two swayed to no particular rhythm but that of the rain, and Lucifer didn’t resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were much colder and much wetter than normal, his hair tickling your face to the point where you couldn’t stop the goofy grin that forced the corners of your lips up. Still, Lucifer didn’t relent, kissing you while simultaneously shielding most of you from the rain. With how much force he was using, you two nearly stumbled to the ground, and it caused you to break from his intense kiss with a hearty guffaw spilling from your lips, followed very closely by a sneeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked at you sternly, his fingers pressing into your waist. “What was that about you not catching a cold?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just a sneeze—!” your pitiful claim was cut off by yet another sneeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed, releasing your waist and cupping your cheeks before pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. “Let’s get you back before you truly do catch a nasty cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Luci—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll accompany you in the shower, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t complain about that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. goodbye kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You knew this day was going to come, but it didn’t make your heart hurt any less. You could barely keep yourself together as you stood in the student council room, surrounded by your favorite demons. A year of your life flashed too quickly before your eyes, and you were sure that they felt the same way, if not more. As each brother said their farewells to you, you began to reminisce about them, from the first time you met them, to all the little details about them that made you smile. You’ll never forget them, you swore to yourself that you wouldn’t. Your heart hurt at the idea of not being able to stay in the Devildom, but they quickly reassured you that you would be able to visit them anytime you wished, so you kept your head high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time,” Diavolo said, a soft smile on his face. It seemed like he didn’t want to drag you away from them, but he didn’t have much of a choice. “You’ll always be—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Lucifer interjected, speaking out against Diavolo. You looked at him in shock as he approached you, “give me a few minutes to be with them in private, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo stayed silent for a moment, pondering over Lucifer’s words with a surprised expression. It wasn’t often that Lucifer made such demands, but Diavolo couldn’t say no to him, so he and Barbatos ushered everyone else out of the student council room, leaving the two of you in a somber peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer…” you mumbled, the tears feeling much harder to hold back. Your glossy eyes squeezed shut when you felt him take your face in his gloved hands, being ever-so tender as he caressed your cheek. “I don’t want to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to, my love. It’s alright,” he began peppering your face with little kisses. “I would never allow you to leave my side forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words did help soothe your worries, but you weren’t sure you could handle not being able to see Lucifer, to touch, to kiss, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>him while you were back in the human world. It was going to be an intense long-distance relationship, and not one you were sure you were wholly prepared for, as Lucifer continued to kiss your face, kissing the stray tears that fell on your cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Lucifer whispered, speaking words meant only for your ears, “I will continue to love you for all eternity. I swear it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally managed to open your eyes as Lucifer rested his forehead on yours. “I love you too…” You could see the sadness in his crimson gaze, but still, he smiled as if nothing were wrong. Your bottom lip quivered a bit, and you tackled Lucifer into a tight hug, burying your face in the crook of his neck as you clung to him as tightly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer rubbed your back soothingly as you held on as long as you could before he gently peeled you off of him. “We’ll see each other again.” Lucifer’s words held no room for doubt. He brushed his nose against yours and paused for a brief moment before kissing you gently, a sweet kiss filled to the brim with emotions you couldn’t fully comprehend. He didn’t want to part, but he knew he had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye,” you whispered, rubbing your teary eyes with your sleeve and offering Lucifer one last smile. Who knows when you’d be able to see him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gave you a curt nod as the others began to fill the room once more to say their final parting words. “Farewell, my love.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. gambled kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ll bet you five thousand grimm that you won’t kiss Lucifer in the next thirty minutes,” Mammon confidently challenged, hands firmly on his hips as he looked at you, expecting an answer. He knew you weren’t one to back down from a challenge, but to kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people? Even you wouldn’t succeed. It would be easier to kiss Barbatos! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at the greedy demon as you pondered your options before a confident smile of your own blossomed on your face. “You’re on,” you stuck your hand out for Mammon to shake. It was a high-risk, low-reward bet, but the idea of not only proving Mammon wrong, but also getting a chance to kiss one of the finest demons in the Devildom was plenty of reward to make up for the grimm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Mammon’s jaw dropped, but he wasn’t going to say no to what he believed was free money and a good show. “Alright, then you’re on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed heartily, enjoying the fun that these silly bets with Mammon provided. “I only need five minutes to do it, so you’d better follow close so you don’t end up saying that I cheated or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon looked skeptical, so you rolled your eyes and tugged him along by the wrist over to the library, where you had an inkling that Lucifer would be. You gently opened the door, making sure Mammon was out of sight as you slipped inside, finding Lucifer surrounded by piles of paperwork he was sorting through. It would hopefully be a quick operation, so you confidently strode over to him with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Lucifer muttered, a tired smile of his own tugging the corners of his lips, “I wasn’t expecting to see you—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cut him off as he was speaking, leaning down, one hand ghosting against his cheek as you kissed him firmly, lingering for a few long seconds to make sure Mammon saw. You found yourself completely fascinated with Lucifer’s lips—they weren’t completely soft, yet not too rough either, and the lingering taste of coffee was imminent. You were almost tempted into pulling him in for another kiss, especially as you felt him finally relax and even begin to reciprocate right as you broke it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s eyes narrowed at you before flickering towards the door. “Did Mammon put you up to this?” he asked, annoyed but not furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry,” you offered him an apologetic smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward air of silence nearly suffocated the two of you, and you weren’t sure whether this was worse than being lectured or not. “I’ll, uh, just leave you to it, then,” you began, quickly moving towards the door, only for your feet to freeze in place as Lucifer called your name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall giving you permission to leave,” he said, “and since you’re already here, and after such a bold move, I believe we have a few things to discuss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed hard, the confidence you had before dwindling away quicker than Mammon could run. You slowly turned back, taking cautious steps towards Lucifer until you stood next to his seat. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer grabbed your wrist and effortlessly pulled you on top of him, over his lap so you straddled him, as his leather-clad fingers gripped your chin tightly. He was extremely amused by your meek reaction and wide eyes, enjoying your internal struggle. “First things first,” his hot breath fanned against your lips as he leaned forward, “I would never be satisfied by one meager kiss, so I believe you have some remedying to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit the inside of your cheek as you watched Lucifer lick his lips in anticipation, your hands steadying yourself on his shoulders. There really wasn’t any way you were going to get out of this, but it was much better than Lucifer shunning you or something. Obediently, you leaned forward and just as you were about to kiss him, you heard him utter something under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good little human.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. tiny kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lucifer, what the hell happened?!” you exclaimed, mouth agape as you strained your neck to view your boyfriend, who was currently about double the size of Cerberus. “Why are you so huge?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had his eyes closed the entire time, hand over his chest, eyebrows knitted in a way that loudly proclaimed his annoyance with the current situation. “Clearly,” he scowled, “someone had the brilliant idea of pranking me today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to narrow down the list of potential culprits, especially when dealing with magic. Still, there wasn’t much you could do at the moment, you knew you had to wait for it to go away. Lucifer wasn’t going to risk his reputation, either, so he was going to stay put, but you didn’t want to leave him alone. “Luci,” you gently patted his ankle, hoping to catch his attention, “can you lift me up closer to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Lucifer finally opened his eyes, careful to move considering he could crush you in an instant if he wasn’t aware of his own body. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To keep you company,” you explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with that answer, Lucifer instructed you to back away rather far as he adjusted himself to sit. When he was comfortable, he let his hand rest on the ground, palm facing upwards. You eagerly climbed into his hand, grabbing onto one of his fingers for stability with a bright smile. He lifted you up, keeping you chest-high, and you made yourself comfortable on his leather-clad hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think will last for?” you asked, leaning against his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed softly. “I’m unsure, though I hope it isn’t for longer than a few hours.” He gently stroked your head with his thumb, carefully noting how much pressure he was applying. “At the very least, you’re here to quell my boredom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed softly, enjoying the strange feeling of being petted this way. “If we have all that time to kill, I guess we should find a way to entertain ourselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so you said, but nothing in particular came to mind, so you settled for striking up conversation. It was a good chance to get to know each other better, and you were surprised with how interested Lucifer was on the topic of your life. With a silver tongue, he had even coaxed you into telling him some embarrassing—though he would call them charming—stories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you began to notice Lucifer’s eyes fluttering, his knee steadying his hand as he began to doze off. You couldn’t help but smile, genuinely overjoyed by the small gesture that told you that he trusted you immensely. “Hey, Lucifer,” you cooed, watching him stir from his half-asleep state, “can you lift me closer to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer grunted in acknowledgement, bringing his hand closer to you. He covered his mouth from the yawn that escaped him with his free hand. “What is it?” he asked, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still,” you commanded gently as you pressed your hands against his cheek, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “There.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all?” Lucifer asked, amusement evident in his voice. “You should know by now that I’m never satisfied with one kiss. Besides, I could hardly feel it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You patted his cheek with a huff. “You’re huge, that’s why.” Yet, you still obliged, kissing his cheek several more times, muttering sweet words as you felt him slowly doze off once more. “I love you,” you finally whispered, smiling. You seated yourself on his hand once more and leaned against his cheek. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. important announcement!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I will be, unfortunately, taking a small hiatus from this series. I realize it’s become too much for me to handle along with personal responsibilities and an important zine date coming up. However! I do intend to finish it after this month, and hope you will continue to support me even after the extended break ❤️ <br/>Stay safe, make sure you sign petitions and donate to BLM and Yemen, and enjoy the rest of June!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you have any suggestions for prompts for this month, leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>